


Suspended In Time

by telperion_15



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone on Satellite 5, Jack remembers that kiss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 'The Parting of the Ways'.

I almost didn't do it. Almost chose a manly handshake instead. But at the last second I decided, what the hell, if I can kiss her I can kiss him.

That kiss was a new experience for me – chaste and yet full of meaning. Full of feeling. I wanted it to go on forever, to explore that unexplored territory further.

And for a second it really did feel like time had stopped, that we were frozen in that moment together. Whether that was his doing, or just my imagination, I'll never know.

But then it was over, and I had to step away. Suddenly I couldn't meet his eye, and it seemed safest to just leave, to go and fight the enemy that he had been fighting for so long.

And we won. I still don't understand how. And I still don't understand how I can be alive when I know I was dead.

But it doesn't matter. Because he's gone, and I've missed my chance. And now all I can do is remember that kiss, and wish that it had gone on for longer. Nothing else matters now except remembering that one moment, that one second, and drawing it out into an eternity.

The memory plays over and over in my head, so vivid that I can almost feel his lips on mine. But it's just an illusion, just beyond my grasp.

It's ironic. Me a Time Agent and him a Time Lord, and yet there's no way of going back. Or forward. Or even away. I'm stuck here, just thinking. Just remembering.

Just waiting…


End file.
